The Staring Contest
by Hearii
Summary: FINISHED! InuXkags. Inuyasha and Kagome are having a staring contest. pretty lame. But Inuyasha relizes his true feelings for Kagome. First Fanfiction. Flames are welcome. Not really humor but Inuyasha and Kagome having a staring contest? [Wow this is reminiscent of my early writing days]
1. Realizing

The Staring Contest 

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Inuyasha & Kagome**

**Author: OATMEAL HATER, or on my website Hearii**

**Date Made: 07/07/05**

**Guide:_ Thoughts, _**LOUD MANER OF TALKING OR YELLING, **anything else**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…YET! MUAHAHAHAH! **

**Me: Ok don't ask about my name. Simple. Oatmeal Kikyo. OATMEAL TO GO BARS MUST DIE!**

**And now- ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was a normal night. The whole group had just finished a battle with Naraku and, yet again, had escaped. Right now Sango, Shippo and Miroku were outside looking at the stars, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the hut.

**It was very quiet. So quiet that Inuyasha had to break the silence. "I'm bored," he said with a long sigh. "Well then do you want to go outside and look at the stars with Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha thought for .001 milliseconds. "Nah," "Well then do you want to have a staring contest?" she also asked. "What the hell is a staring contest?" Now Kagome was sitting up straight and explaining what it was. "Ok, well, a staring contest is when you and someone else have to stare at each other and whoever can stare the longest without blinking wins." "What's the point?" Inuyasha said seeming really annoyed._ That is the lamest so called game I have ever heard of. Why don't any of Kagome's games involve teasing Shippo?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. "What do you mean, what's the point?" Kagome said in a stern tone. "Isn't it obvious that I will win?" Inuyasha said arrogantly. "YA RIGHT! I'd win, duh'" Kagome haughtily. "Fine, you're on!" Inuyasha was almost yelling now. "Ok, 1 2 3 go!" **

**Now Inuyasha and Kagome were now staring at each other, not moving a muscle. This lasted for more then a couple minutes before Inuyasha started to think to himself. _I've never realized it before but Kagome is the exact opposite of Kikyo. Kagome's eyes are filled with kindness, and Kikyo's are filled with coldness. Kagome is caring, and Kikyo doesn't give a care what happens to anyone except her. Now that I think about it Kikyo might not have thought anything about me at all. She might have only wanted to change me for 2 reasons. So she could finally live a normal life, and she might not have wanted to be with a filthy hanyou. Kagome stuck by me and wants me to stay the same. She doesn't care if I'm a hanyou. She looks beyond my outer appearance and into my soul Maybe the only reason I wanted to be with her was because we were both outcasts. I wonder, should I? _This was all running through his head so fast that he forgot about the staring contest and didn't even notice what was lurking behind the bushes.**

"**What are they doing?" a female figure whispered softly. "I have no idea. All I know is that I'm glad Shippo didn't come along with us, because you never know what could happen next." By now you must know who it is. "Miroku, you are so lucky that I can't hurt you right now, because if you said that somewhere besides here, you would be dead!" Sango whispered as loud as she could without being noticed. **

**Now the contest was considered over for Inuyasha. He blinked. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said because she knew that Inuyasha didn't even look like he was playing anymore. Inuyasha didn't even speak he just acted. Inuyasha leaned in closer.**

**_Now what are they doing?_** **Sango thought. _Is he going to, _She thought excitedly.**

**_WHAT IS HE DOING? _Kagome thought in a panic. Inuyasha was leaned right to her. He kissed he slowly and gently. **

Like it? Don't like it? Review and tell me. Flames are accepted although this is my first fan fiction. If you are flaming me 'cause you hate Kagome or want Inuyasha to be with Kikyo, you can go to hell! It'll never work. 


	2. Reviewers

The staring contest Reviewers

I'd first like to thank my first reviewers who are Chaos the shadow Inu Hanyou, and keeper-of-mauve-paradise. You guys rock. For those of you who read my story and didn't review you suck.

Chaos the Shadow Inu Hanyou- Before I read this I was reading your fan fiction Truth, dare, double dare, kiss command, and torture. Let me tell you I laughed so hard because Rai, well I have a friend EXACTLY like her. It was funny but scary. And lmao Kikyo is scary with her stupid mood swings.

Keeper-of-mauve-paradise – Sorry but there is no other chapters. It says that it's a one-shot. But I am working on longer stories, with more than one chapter, about Inuyasha and Kagome. Hell, all my stories are about Inuyasha and Kagome. Lmao. Ya we all know Inuyasha and Kagome are going to get together eventually, no one can deny it 'cause we all know it'll happen.

Everyone-If anyone else reviews I'll edit this to answer your questions until I forget. Later!

-OATMEAL HATER

Everyone: Since people won't stop bugging me, I'm gunna make more chapters, since this was only suppose to be a 1 shot. The next chappie will be up soon since I didn't count on people wanting me to make more chapters.

Suckatwriting: Thanks! Some people think my story is very odd. I can't blame them. Lmao.

DarkAngel101: Lmao. Don't worry, I won't tell. Well, your know your stars is so funny.

C.A.M.E.O.1 one and only: Uh… thanks I'll try to put lots of fluffiness in it.emphasize Try lol


	3. The Embarrassment

_The Embarrassment_

**Ok since people wouldn't stop bugging me on making a new chapter I'm gunna. (So much for 1 shot sweat drop) Ok, someone reviewed and said to put a lot of fluff in it. Well, sorry but there are going to be more chapters, but there will be fluff throughout the story. Enjoy!**

'**_D-did he just kiss me?' _Kagome thought. **

'**_Oh Kami,' _Inuyasha felt his face start to heat up._ 'Did I just kiss HER?' _he thought. _'What would be even worse is if she freaked out. She probably hates me now for making her life more complicated than it already is.' _He thought sadly**

"**Um…did you just kiss me Inuyasha?" Kagome said without thinking. Inuyasha gulped. He was sure that if he said yes she would freak out. Kami, he hoped no one was watching him.**

'**_IT FINALLY HAPPENED!_' Sango thought, not realizing the hand moving towards her. "AHHHHHHHHH! HETIA!" she screamed revealing herself to Inuyasha and Kagome. She did this on impulse not realizing that she had blown her and Miroku's cover. "DAMN IT MIROKU, KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! FIRST ALL YOU BLEW OUR COVER, SECOND YOU CAN'T RESPECT A GIRL!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as Miroku slunk away. But no, he didn't get away. SMACK! She hit him over the head with her heriacoutes (if I spelt that wrong tell me, cause I guessed). Hard. She hit him so hard that he was knocked unconscious. While still fuming, Inuyasha was becoming angrier by the second. He remembered Kagome's question. **

"**Of course I kissed you," he said trying not to yell. "but I was thinking about how much you look like Kikyo. So basically…" he didn't get to finish.**

"**SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. By now she had broken out into tears that were streaming down her face madly, as she started to run away into the forest, leaving Inuyasha 6 feet under literally. He was now going to have lots of time to think about what he had just said. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if she had left never to return, giving him the rest of his life to think about how he had royally screwed himself and Kagome up. Then he remembered Sango was still there. Miroku was there to, but still unconscious which didn't count.**

Sango was now even angrier, but had forgotten all about Miroku. She was angry for her friend. "INUYASHA! How could you be so insensitive! You just broke her heart! You _baka_!" without thinking she ran up to Inuyasha and slapped him harder than she had ever slapped Miroku.

'**_SHIT! WHY DON'T I EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE? NOW I'M IN FOR IT!' _she thought fearfully. She looked up at Inuyasha, who by the way now had a HUGE red mark on his face, scared for her life. But Inuyasha didn't look mad, or upset. His face was blank, not believing all that had happened in a matter of 5 minutes. So far he had kissed Kagome, ruined Kagome's life let alone his, and was slapped the hardest he had ever been slapped by SANGO! (Gives you a respect for time now, don't it?) **

_Now here is were the chapter ends. Inuyasha has ruined 2 people's lives in less than one day. What'll Kagome do? And yet again, in another fan fiction, Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship has screwed something up. What does Kagome run into in the forest? Well, here's a hint. The last thing anyone (who is smart) wants to see R&R. Flames welcome!_

_**-OATMEAL HATER**_


	4. CAT FIGHT!

**CAT FIGHT!**

**The title says what this whole chapter is going to be about. I think I'll have to move this story up to T. Lmao. Someone, not motioning any names (cough DarkAngel101 cough) asked about my name and why oatmeal. Well, kind of complicated. I was reading the Truth or Dare fan fiction Chaos the Shadow Inu Hanyou made and Kikyo got turned into mush for trying to kill Inu for choosing Kagome. And mush reminded me of Oatmeal. KIKYO HATER was already taken by someone and so was any other name having to do with hating Kikyo (no #'s), so I chose something no one would ever think of…OATMEAL HATER! Hey. That wasn't THAT complicated. P.S. Anyone who reads this please check out my other story _Amber Vs. Auburn _'cause only 1 person reviewed (DarkAngel101) and I would like at least 3 reviews before I update that story.**

**Disclaimer: I HAVE SOURES!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Disclaimer: to keep the Inuyasha cast, duh'**

**Me: 00…. ok then?**

**P.S.- I'm trying to make these longer but no matter how hard I try I can't. Please bear with me. I'm TRYING!**

**Kagome was now walking through the forest. She had lost her way. But it didn't matter because she didn't want to see anyone for a little longer. But, yet again, she was about to run into the thing that had ruined her life. No not Inuyasha, worse. Kagome was still crying a little. Every now and then a small tear would run down her face. Her cheeks were stained wit lines from tears. Then she saw it (yes it). The last person…no thing…she had ever wanted to see. Kikyo.**

'**Great. This is just great!' Kagome thought to herself sarcastically. 'Well maybe if I turn around right now she won't notice me.' **

**Kikyo was sitting in a tree. She was feeling in an evil mood (evil is not an emotion). An even more evil mood than she was in all the time. **

"**Hi stupid," she said with a grin on her face "hope you aren't planning on leaving."**

**Kagome spun on her heels to face Kikyo. "No in fact I was just giving you a chance not to piss me off. To late."**

"**OOOooo, what are you going to do, slut?" Kikyo said (yes I know they are way out of character.)**

"**Whore," Now they were at the name calling stage and we all know what happens after that. All this time Kagome was walking closer to it. **

"**Weak little school girl," Kikyo replied to the true comment.**

"**Could a weak little school girl do this?" Kagome brought back her fist and punched Kikyo in the nose. She did some damage. Kikyo's nose was now bleeding. (I thought dirt would come out) Now Kagome and Kikyo were on the ground scratching, pulling and kicking each other. (I told you the title was what the chapter was about) Kagome had a sudden surge of power, like the fight actually meant something. Kagome's power put her on top of Kikyo holding her down by putting her hands on her shoulders and her knees on hers. Kagome and Kikyo were now breathing heavily. **

**Kagome realized that if she let her go she would die. So, she wouldn't let Kikyo go or else the fight would continue. She decided to finish it herself. Kagome let Kikyo up and she was lined up in the centre of a tree. Kikyo was so exhausted she couldn't even run she just stood there, trying to catch her breath. Kagome drew out her bow (yea this is a T story 0-0) and an arrow. She strung the arrow slowly.**

"**You wouldn't have the guts to do it." Kikyo said trying to make her not do it. She thought she would though.**

"**You wanna bet?" Kagome said with rage. "You've ruined my life in giving yourself another chance to live." Kagome was now yelling. Kagome drew back the bow.**

"**Oh now I see. Trouble in paradise. Well, at least I will die knowing Inuyasha loved me and not a stupid wench." This really ticked Kagome off. She would die. Kagome released the arrow and Kikyo was pinned to the tree behind her. (Wow dezia vu (SP)) This time no one would come to save her. She wasn't even suppose to have a second chance. Nothing made her special. **

**Kagome didn't regret what she just did. She had wanted to do it ever since she had taken the jewel from her and gave it to Naraku because she thought she was, oh so, powerful. The only thing that she did regret about that was she had wasted an arrow on a pointless person (not really). Kagome left the scene with her bow still in hand.**

**A/N: Yes, I know Kagome and Kikyo were very out of character in this chapter but were talking about Kagome with a broken heart that might not be able to be mended this time. It has been broken, um… I think more than 3 times by the same person. Later. Kikyo can now rest in peace in hell! Every Kikyo hater: YAY! big celebration **


	5. Inuyasha's Reaction

Inuyasha's Reaction

Ok everyone, now I know how long this chapters need to be. This one goes out to SOMEONE who doesn't like their pen name being revealed and for her just telling me that I will say it in every chapter from now on. HI DARKANGEL101! Watssup? (lol I'm evil) And thanks to all my other reviewers and exchange for this chapter I would like two things from you before I make another chapter. R&R my other story and this chapter. It would be very appreciated. Also someone said that it would be weird if Inuyasha was the one that shot Kikyo. One problem. Inuyasha has a sword not a bow. I was also thinking of that but that was the problem. Now on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Hand on Bible: I do not own Inuyasha and never will. In fact I don't even want them I only want Kikyo.

Rumiko Takahashi: Well you aren't getting any of them so neener neener neeeeeeener.

Disclaimer: Aha! You forgot that it was backwards day!

Rumiko Takahashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (lol)

Inuyasha thought that Kagome had enough time to cool down. Now he was starting to go after her.

"Hey Inuyasha, where ya going?" Shippo asked.

"Somewhere you're not." Inuyasha said flatly looking over his shoulder to look at the kit.

"Oh I know where you're going. You're going to make up with Kagome and you are just too embarrassed to tell me, right?" Shippo said with a grin on his face. Miroku and Sango were sitting on an old log watching this the whole time. "Now he's in for it," Miroku whispered to Sango. Sango only nodded. There was nothing they could do to help him now.

But surprisingly Shippo got away with only a sarcastic remark from Inuyasha. "Sure I am," he said while rolling his eyes. Shippo was right though. If he told them that he was actually going to go say sorry to Kagome they would think he was going soft. So, he just continued to walk away. Let me tell you though, it was hard for him just to do that.

Sango was still staring at Inuyasha as he disappeared into the forest. Now was Miroku's chance. He slowly reached his hand over to Sango's ass. Sango saw the move coming and her blank face turned into a face of rage. She grabbed her boomerang that was right beside her. She stood up quickly and raised the weapon high over her head. All Miroku had time to do was say 'Uh-oh,' and move slightly. Sango missed his head and hit his hand so hard that Miroku was running around camp saying "Ow, ow, ow, ow" for about 5 minutes. He didn't even want to think of what would happen if he didn't move that small bit and hit his head. He later shuddered at the thought.

---------------------------------------------With Kagome-----------------------------------------

Kagome was now wandering finished wandering through the forest and found a small clearing. It looked like people had already deserted it. The camp had a small campfire and a tree near it. Kagome hadn't gone that far from where she had killed Kikyo because she as exhausted. Kagome started a fire and rolled out her sleeping bag. She stared into the fire like she had so man nights. But tonight was different. No one was here to look over her in case of danger. That someone being Inuyasha. No she looked at the sky filled with millions of stars. Even they reminded her of Inuyasha. Every little thing reminded her of Inuyasha. Even the tree over there did. It reminded her of the fateful day that Kagome and Inuyasha had met. Kagome had pulled Kikyo's sacred arrow from Inuyasha who saved her from the giant centipede mistress that had tried to kill Kagome and get the jewel. But Inuyasha had saved her, and then tried to kill her. ' If only I knew that if I pulled out the arrow and set Inuyasha free it would of caused me so much pain. Not physical pain the only pain straight men can understand, but emotional pain.'

-----------------------------------------With Inuyasha----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was now rapidly running through the forest, fallowing Kagome's scent when another familiar scent hit his nose. It was Kikyo's except there was blood involved. (When Kagome punched Kikyo and gave her a bloody nose) Inuyasha was now in shock because he knew that the two had met up. And that Kagome was not with him when it happened because she was mad that…he had told Kagome that when he kissed Kagome he was thinking about Kikyo. 'Uh-oh,' Inuyasha thought. 'This isn't good.' (No shit Sherlock)

Inuyasha finally had found the place where both the girls had met up. It took Inuyasha a couple seconds when he finally realized Kikyo was pinned to a tree a few yards away. At first Inuyasha thought it was Kagome. When he moved closer to the tree he could finally se it was Kikyo. 'Ka-Kagome killed Kikyo?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he stared at the dead priestess pinned to a tree like he had been 50 years ago. 'I don't believe this.' Inuyasha thought as he ran farther into the forest, still fallowing Kagome's scent. Little did Inuyasha know that he might be a little too late.

A/N: My longest chapter yet is short. Great. Just Great. Well, what do you think will happen to Kagome? The most obvious hint ever: Something bad. Lol. R&R! LATER!


	6. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Yay! I'm also happy 'cause I have 18 reviews! Thanks to everyone! Especially THEdarkangel101 (lmao). I'm sorry to say that Inuyasha isn't late getting to Kagome because of Koga. No, it's something much worse than that baka wolf. (Grumbles something about stupid wolves. All Koga fans with Jayme in the lead come in with weapons and Jayme has an axe in her hand bouncing it up and down 00) Well on with the disclaimer.

**A now crazy Disclaimer: shifty eyes: Hehe hehe (crazy voice) Now they are in my possession! Hehe hehe.**

**Me: XX**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Kagome was wrong. Dead wrong. The camp she was at was not abandoned. But she didn't know that until she awoke in a cave full of bandits. But I'm getting ahead of the story so go a little back. **

**Kagome was still staring at the fire. The fire that burned inside of her was 10 times larger than the small bond fire. Yet again she was thinking of Inuyasha and Kikyo. When he found out about the 'little encounter' they had and saw Kikyo dead he surly would hate her for the rest of his life. Yet more tears started to escape from he eyes. **

"**Why me?" she asked rhetorically to no one. "Why did I ever come to this era? To get my heart broke? To see someone I love in the hands of someone I hate? It's one of life's many questions. But I do know why I keep coming back here. To see him." **

"**Well, she's not going to be seeing anyone for a long while." About 20 dark figures were sitting in the bushes behind Kagome. One whispered to another. "It's a relief that I get to look at something besides you guys for once." All of the figures were still unnoticed to Kagome, although see would have heard them if see wasn't so lost in thought. "We are so fortunate to have come back to our camp and see a lovely, young maiden pretty much giving herself to us." If you could see the people you would have seen the leader, who had just said that, with a sick, twisted smile plastered on his ugly, beat up, scarred face. "We'll wait 'til she falls asleep."**

**A/N: Yes I know that I said Kagome didn't go that far from where she killed Kikyo, but now she did so that's why Inuyasha isn't there by now.**

"**Well, might as well go to sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to head for the well." She said to herself and in less than 5 minutes. That's when the bandits made their move. Three of the bandits carefully picked Kagome up along with the sleeping bag and hurried off to a cave, near by. Poor Kagome was unaware of the whole thing so she didn't have any weapons to defend herself. She would need them.**

**Meanwhile Inuyasha was running at full speed trying to find Kagome. 'Great, this is my entire fault that Kagome is now missing and Kikyo is dead at the hands of her. Could Kagome been so enraged at me that she would kill Kikyo? Or was it just pure hatred for the priestess that made her do that? How could I have been so selfish as to cause both women pain? One physical the other emotional.' all this rushed through Inuyasha head as fast as he was running. **

**It took Inuyasha about another hour before he reached the clearing where Kagome _was._ Now she wasn't there. He knew that Kagome was there because her scent was all over her. When Inuyasha reached the campsite he saw a still an ignited fire and-something that made Inuyasha jump back in shock. Her arrows and backpack. She knew not to go anywhere without them at this time of night let alone this deep in the forest. Inuyasha walked closer to the backpack and arrows, when a smell that made him stop dead in his tracks hit his sensitive nose. It was the smell of another person. They were male and there was more than one. In fact, there were 15 or 20 of them but they were scattered all over the site. None of them all gathered in the same place. Also the scent wasn't all that fresh either so it might have been abandoned when Kagome got there. So Inuyasha started to walk towards Kagome's backpack. Then he walked over to the place where she had been sleeping. When he reached there the same scent of the men hit his nose again, but this time they were all gathered in one place. Also this time the scent was fresh. **

**Inuyasha was too shocked for words at the moment. He couldn't even think straight. After a couple minutes three words finally came out of his mouth. "This isn't good." **

**Kagome came out of the old well. She was back in the feudal era and was on her way to see Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. As she walked closer to the village she spotted everyone gathered together. When I say everyone I mean everyone from the village. Even the smallest of children were there. She spotted the group and headed toward Sango to see what was up. Sango turned to her. When she saw here Sango became angry and she pointed at Kagome and yelled something. Even though she was standing right next to her she seemed mute. So did every one else. They also all looked mad. Even Shippo. She looked at what was in the centre of the crowd. There stood a small grave with many flowers on it. Inuyasha appeared behind Kagome.**

"**In-Inuyasha," She said. His hand was on the handle of the Tetsiaga. "W-what's going on?" She asked stuttering. Even Inuyasha looked mad at her. **

"**What's going on, you ask?" Inuyasha said sternly. "Only the funeral for the beloved Kikyo that you killed." He said with a little annoyance in his voice. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsiaga and pointed it directly at Kagome. Kagome's mouth was hanging open. Also it seemed that she and Inuyasha were the only ones able to speak and be heard by Kagome. **

"**Inuyasha, I can explain!" She shouted. **

"**Kagome, can't you see that everyone doesn't want an explanation. Everyone hates you for what you did to our priestess. I hate you too." And with hatred in his voice and flames in his eyes he pulled back his sword. Just before he killed Kagome everything stopped. **

"**INUYASHA!" Kagome cried. Her voice echoed through the cave she was sitting in. it was just a dream. **

**Before she could look around someone said, "Get up wench!" Finally she looked around and found she was surrounded by a group of bandits with grins on there ugly faces. The one that had kicked her appeared to be the leader. He was the most ugly and had the sickest smile on his face she had ever seen in her life on his face. He was planning something bad. One of the bandits behind the leader spoke.**

"**Who's this 'INUYASHA' you screamed about?" he said in a mocking voice when he said Inuyasha.**

"**No matter," the leader said. "Whoever he is he's not here to save her now. And even if he was he's outnumbered and would die in less than 5 minutes." Kagome was now scared for her life. Inuyasha probably was giving her time to think and wasn't even aware if she was in danger. If they were planning to do what she thinks they were going to do than kill her, she was as good as dead. **

**A/N: My longest chapter yet and that's pathetic compared to other people's chapters. Do you think that Inuyasha will come for Kagome in time? Well if you stupid you'll probably know if you retarded you'll probably even know too. But would a retarded person be reading this? Would a retarded person even use a computer? Oh well, I'm off topic. Only I know what will happen to Kagome for sure. MUAHAHAHA!**

**Ps. I will be saying something really stupid and off topic sometimes for the rest of my chapters. Here is my first one: (deep Darth Vader voice) Come to the dark side. We have cookies. (lol) **


	7. One Rescuer To Many

One Rescuer To Many

**Omg! I never though that I'd get so many reviewers in one night! Everyone who reviewed roxs! Ok only 2 people reviewed my story in 1 month so I deleted it. (Cries) I had another 4 more chapters written on paper but noooooooo. Out of the 20 hits I got only 2 people reviewed and one of them said I should ditch my story. Oh well, I didn't really like that story any way. I am also working on a new story called The Higher They Are The Harder they Fall. Yet again, it is still only written on paper. I'm going to thank all of my reviewers and _SOMEONE _(Cough thedarkangel101 cough) is happy cause you have another person whose name I will also mention. KOOLAID SMILE! The reason I will say their name is because they reviewed 4 times and 3 of them were in a row. . Thank You! Now I will name my reviewers for the chapter Kidnapped. P.S. People with smiles beside there name are my 'beloved' (people I name in Fanfics) reviewers that I get a review from a lot. **

**_Sesshuismyfluffy696_- Meh, what are you gunna (shrugs) **

**_Inukgirl-_ Oh, well, I did write this chapter on my own. (Proud) I'm independent **

**_Animejunkies'meow'- _Well, if you haven't realized Kagome gets kidnapped a lot.**

**_C.A.M.E.O.1 and only-_ Hyper? And fluffy will come. Be the one thing I am not. Patient.**

**_Chaos the shadow Inu Hanyou-_ Um…I'm getting my friend that live above a bakery to bake the cookie so STOP KILLING THE DARK SIDE! Without a dark side there will be no good side, which is confusing.**

**_Peach the Cat-_ Yes, I hate Kikyo. A lot. So do many other people. Oh and I have never met Chaos the shadow Inu Hanyou so I don't know. I just like the fanfics.**

**_Kagomeholic868- _Hey! I try to make my fanfics long but whenever I try they are always short. I'm only doing this for fun!**

**_Koolaid smile  - _Lol. You actually thought he killed her?**

**_Fanficluv7inu- _Thanks I didn't know how to spell it and really didn't feel like 'asking my sources (my friend)' And yea I guess Kikyo is special. Special ED! Sorry I hate her very, very, very, very, very times 2000000000 much.**

**_Koolaid smile+2- _Ding-dong the witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch! And if your other review made sense I'll let you know. **

**_Thedarkangel101 - _Yea some people are counting on Kouga to come (baka) and others are counting on Inuyasha. Most Inuyasha. But thanks you gave me an idea! An evil idea. Hehehe.**

**_Alyssa- _Yea she got what was coming to her.**

**_Lauren- _Well his is kind of my first fan fiction. I have another one but it's just on paper right now. And thanks!**

**_Pink dmond- _I try, I try.**

**(Oh yea. I keep forgetting the disclaimer)**

**Disclaimer: YOU WILL NEVER TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Zookeeper: _tranquilizer in his hand_ YOU! _Shoots the tranquilizer at the disclaimer _Hey Rumiko! We can take them back and put the disclaimer in a cage!**

Rumiko Takahashi: Good job. Now we need to find that rampaging buffalo. (I know that Rumiko probably can't speak English but…)

_A buffalo appears out of now were and tries to trample people._

Someone: I knew I should have joined the dark side. But nooooooo, I don't like cookie. Pff…

TO THE STORY!

Chapter 7: One Rescuer To Many

Kagome was on the cold cave ground surrounded by a bunch of murderess bandits.

'_Why me?' _Kagome thought.

'_At this point Inuyasha would probably show up, but this time he won't. No one will. I'd even settle for Sesshomaru.' _Kagome was edging towards the back of the cave but the bandits just moved closer. Eventually her back hit the back of the cave.

'_I'm doomed,' _Kagome thought.

"You aren't going any where, wench." The leader of the group said.

"I beg to differ." A voice spoke from the entrance of the cave. Before Kagome could see whom it was a foot made contact with the leaders face. Then she realized that there was also another person punching out the bandits that were near Kagome.

"I-Inuyasha? Koga?" Kagome said stuttering. She was so relieved but also confused. Inuyasha and Koga were both fighting the ugly bandits _TOGETHER! _

Soon the bandits were all unconscious. Inuyasha and Koga both started out into another fight. It was hard to believe that they were just working together.

"You stupid mutt face!" Koga yelled in Inuyasha's face. "How could you put my woman in danger because you let her wander around in the forest that late at night!"

"I wouldn't be talking you baka okami! If I shouldn't be around her as you say then why do you always leave her to travel with me!"

"A) I am not a baka okami! B) I only leave her around you because I can't have her in danger while I search for Naraku to kill that shit-head!"

"Hey I'm gunna be the one to kill Naraku so you back off!"

All this time Kagome was just sitting there, not believing what happened. She was almost killed by a gang of bandits, Inuyasha and Koga had come to save her, and now they're arguing, calling each other names, in a cave filled unconscious bandits. Not one of them had even asked her if she was ok…yet. She was in a state of shock. Inuyasha and Koga were still arguing not even remembering Kagome was even there.

Inuyasha turned his head remembering that Kagome was still there. He would get to her before Koga would. He walked over to her. He knelt down in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, are you ok? What happened?" He asked. Kagome looked very pale. She just looked like she was starring out into space. Suddenly her eyes began to water. Forgetting about the whole starring contest she pretty much dove into Inuyasha's arms and started wailing. Between sobs she explained everything that had happened, even the encounter with Kikyo. Inuyasha didn't even seem the slightest bit angry. He hugged Kagome back and put is hand through her hair.

"Everything is going to be alright," Inuyasha said closing his eyes. All this time Koga was just watching the scene. _'I can't believe she took HIS shoulder. Why not mine?'_ Koga thought. _'Grrrr…she will be mine.' _Koga thought glaring daggers at Inuyasha. With that thought he turned into a whirling tornado and took off. At that moment Ginta and Hirkaru appeared. When they saw Inuyasha and Kagome they knew that Koga had taken off.

"Not again!" Ginta whined as they took off after the wolf.

Kagome giggled at the face Ginta had made.

Inuyasha stood up. "Come on Kagome. Lets go back to the others. They're worried sick about you. They wouldn't get off my back to go and get you. Especially Shippo. But I'm glad I came when I did." He smiled as he helped Kagome get up. When she stood up she feel back down. She just realized it but when Kikyo and her where fighting it felt like she sprained her ankle.

"I'll carry you, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he picked her up bridal style. Kagome blushed as she rested her head on his chest. Kagome didn't get much sleep from everything that had happened so she soon fell asleep but Inuyasha didn't notice.

It was so silent. Inuyasha had to say something. He gathered up all of his courage and said the thing he had always wanted to. "Kagome, I'm sorry. The whole reason you were almost killed was because of me. I lied when I said that I was thinking about Kikyo when I kissed you. I was just too embarrassed. I was actually thinking about how much I l-love you." Inuyasha said. He waited for an answer but Kagome didn't say anything. Uh-oh, a silence after saying 'I love you' is never good. Even he knew that. He looked down at Kagome. He saw here asleep. He was relieved that she wasn't being silent because she didn't like him back. He was also annoyed that he had finally gotten enough courage to say that, but it was for nothing. He sighed. At least he would be ready for when she was awake.

They finally reached Kaede's hut. Inuyasha walked through the door to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo eating rice. Well, Shippo was eating rice as Sango was beating the living crap out of Miroku. (Guess why?)

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PERVERT?" Sango screamed at Miroku with a big lump on his head. Miroku was cowering in fear as Sango raised the boomerang over her head to hit Miroku again. Miroku stopped edging towards the wall, Sango froze in her place and Shippo stopped watching the 'entertainment' because they all looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome (still asleep). Inuyasha's ears flattened down because of all the noise.

Inuyasha looked angry but, surprisingly, spoke in a calm manner. "Would you two nock it off?" He said as he lay Kagome down softly on an already set up bed. Everyone looked surprised.

Finally Miroku whispered something quietly to Sango. "He must be really mad to not have yelled."

"No," Sango protested. "I think it was so he didn't wake up Kagome.

"So," Shippo started. "What happened?"

Inuyasha looked irritated. Then his face softened. "Well, it turns out I'm lucky I went to find Kagome when I did. Or else she would have been dead."

"WHAT?" Sango yelled. Inuyasha gave her an evil glare. Sango remembered about Kagome. "Sorry," Sango whispered.

Inuyasha explained everything that happened, except he 'forgot' to tell them about Koga. (Me: Gags (about the baka okami) wonder why) By now everyone's mouths were hanging open not believing it.

"Kagome was almost killed by bandits?" Shippo said still whispering.

"Kagome killed Kikyo? OUR Kagome?" Sango asked in disbelief

"Kagome cried in your arms?" Miroku asked with a hint of jealousy. "Man, you are so lucky." That comment earned he a punch from Inuyasha and a slap from Sango.

------------------------------What Happened With Inuyasha and Koga-----------------------

(Me: basically flashback)

_Inuyasha was running through the forest when he spotted a mini tornado. 'Not now,' Inuyasha thought. _

_Koga: Hey mutt. Where's MY Kagome?_

_Inuyasha: She's not yours. She doesn't belong to anyone. Possessive much?_

_Koga: Pff…Whatever. So where is she._

_Inuyasha: That's something that you should find out._

_Koga: What do you mean? Don't tell me you can't find her?_

_Inuyasha: …_

_Koga: You bastard! If she's hurt I'll… I'll…_

_Inuyasha: You'll what? Kill me? Doubt that a lot._

_Koga: let's just find her._

_And they took off fallowing the young girls scent, Inuyasha obviously fallowing the way. :P (Koga sucks!)_

A/N: So Inuyasha tried to tell Kagome who he felt but couldn't…because she was asleep. R&R and send me ideas. I'm running out and I want this to have more chapters. Je ne! Later. P.S. this is my longest chapter yet! Also flames are accepted and if you give me a flame you get a lifetime supply of air! (what everyone needs it)

-Oatmeal hater or Hearii (I forgot about that name so that's why it ain't my pen name)

My stupid little saying: Jesus loves me, he loves me a bunch. That's why he always puts Skippy in my lunch. (lol family guy)


	8. I am so sorry

Everyone I am so sorry! I forgot to tell you that I am on vacation and won't be updating for another 5 days. I am only using the computer because my dad has a laptop and I am not aloud to make big files on it or go on msn. Only read fanfics from time to time. Sorry I didn't mention this earlier. Gomen! Je ne.

-Hearii


	9. Rematch

Rematch

_Last Chapter_

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Gomen I couldn't update 'til today, it's just that I was camping and forgot to tell you. I had a laptop but I wasn't aloud to make actual files on Microsoft Word. I was only aloud to read stories and review and even then got in trouble.

Now I am going to name of ALL of my reviewers in this list: TheDarkAngel101, Sapphiriana, inukag4evt, koolaid smile, Inuyashalover1o1, NekoBakaTarrah, The Anti-Kikyo, Ayo-Iko, kappei lover, kags2inu, Animejunkies'meow', moonmagicks, D.J, inuyashalover14, rhyolite, inuyasha-kagome252, pinkdmnd, inuyashaandkagomekiss, Rin-Jaken-and-Kikyo-WILL-DIE (lol), Inukgirl, Lauren, Alyssa, sesshuismyfluffy696, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Chaos the shadow Inu Hanyou, Peach the Cat, kagomeholic868, fanficluv7inu, KawaiiKitsuneDemon, Death by Love, Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess, Inukag909, punked inuyasha freak, suckatwriting, and last but not least keeper-of-mauve-paradise (0.0 that was a lot)

I also appreciate all of the ideas people gave me. They have been a big help. I will ask one thing of all who read this. Please check out my newest fan fiction of know your stars, and my friends fan fictions of truth or dare and her life in one day which is tragedy (I'm in them both!). Her pen name is Rin-Jaken-and-Kikyo-WILL-DIE. (no period) I should be posting my story The Higher They Are The Harder They Fall some time this week.

STORY!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she was being taken off by a dark figure. Kagome was now very scared. It happened so fast that she didn't even know what had happened. "INUYASHA!" She screamed even louder. Tears started to form in her eyes.

ME: Wait, wait, and wait! REWIND!

"Inuyasha, I'm going to go to the hot spring, ok?" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Feh, whatever. I don't even know why you tell me, it's not like I care." Inuyasha said in an I-don't-care voice.

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes and limped off with a towel in her hand, to the near by hot spring. 'Yea, I'll be gone for about a half-hour and no one knows where I have gone, and he wouldn't care.' Kagome sarcastically thought to herself. The hot spring wasn't deep in the forest but still pretty far. Far enough so no mortal could her you scream.

Kagome was leaning against a rock that was inside the hot spring. She was glad Miroku was off with Sango. Good thing he didn't have hot spring senses. He'd be knocked unconscious through out the whole day. Kagome shuddered at the thought.

'I wonder when Sango and Miroku are finally going to get together?' Kagome asked herself in her thoughts. 'I guess it doesn't help when Miroku goes and asks every village woman to bear his child. You can tell that Sango is jealous. It's written all over her face. The only two people dense enough NOT to see it are Inuyasha and Miroku.' Kagome just sat in thought of random things for another 10 minutes before she decided it was time to get out. She got out and dried herself with the towel and put her clothes back on, not aware of the trouble that was heading her and our favourite hanyou's way.

Camp site

Inuyasha was so lost in thought, for once, that he didn't even notice the dark figure lurking behind him carrying a large rock. The figure lifted the rock above their head and quickly pulled it down. It's a good thing that Inuyasha slightly move at the last second or else he might have died. The last thing he said before he closed his eyes was "Kagome".

Kagome was just walking back to camp when she was quickly lifted off the ground and slung over the shoulder of an unknown figure. It took her a minute to register what just happened in her mind. She didn't care who her kidnapper was and only had one thing on her mind.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "INUYASHA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears started to roll down her face.

"Sorry, but the hanyou isn't coming. He should be dead." The kidnapper said, not even bothering to face her so she still didn't know if it was someone she knew.

The shock made Kagome speechless. "Wh-What do you mean…dead." Kagome struggled to get the last word out of her mouth.

"Yes, dead." The captor said in a cold voice. "I had to get him out of the way. He should be dead." Devastated, Kagome fainted.

No matter how hurt, or how much blood he lost, Inuyasha's ears twitched. Someone had screamed his name. It was faint, but he knew it was Kagome. His eyes suddenly snapped open. He remembered who had tried to kill him, but couldn't believe it. Well, he could but it wasn't the angle this person would normal try and kill someone. His face though, something about his face. It was so cold and hating. Sure the person had hated him since he say Inuyasha, but not that much. The face was so emotionless yet hating at the same time. Kind of like Sesshoumaru's face. Inuyasha got up and ran towards the hated scent. Rage made him run fast, but him being worried for Kagome made him run faster.

Kagome was thrown on the ground of a cold, damp and dark place. The place was deserted. When she was thrown she landed on her bad ankle causing it to break. Kagome woke up to the siring pain in her ankle looked around. She couldn't make out where she was but she was pretty sure it was a cave. Then one word popped into her head. Dead. She remembered everything now, but would not believe that Inuyasha was dead. Then she noticed the figure standing at the cave entrance, facing her. She immediately knew who it was. Koga. But something was different. He seemed to look so cold and emotionless.

"Koga! What did you do to Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted at the (cough baka cough) okami, with tears forming in her eyes.

"I killed him." He said flatly in monotone. "Now, you can be my mate and not have to worry about him." He walked closer to Kagome.

Kagome, now very scared, couldn't believe any of this. She slide herself father back. Tears exploded from her chocolate brown eyes. The poured down her face. The eyes that once held happiness and joy now held fear and sadness.

"Koga, stop this. I can't take it. STOP!" She screamed between sobs. She closed her eyes, and turned her head, waiting for the worst. It never came. When she opened her eyes she saw something she couldn't believe. There, stood…Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. More tears flooded down her face. Tears of happiness.

"It's alright Kagome. I'm here." He said softly. You could see the spot on his head where the rock had made contact. Koga just stood there. He was as shocked as Kagome to see the silver haired hanyou standing between him and Kagome.

In the whole gruesome fight that went on, not a word was said. No insults, no witty remarks, nothing. Inuyasha told Kagome to close her eyes, because this fight was going to be bad. In a matter of minutes, Inuyasha and Koga both had serious wounds. But Inuyasha was doing better than Koga. He was ready to risk his life to protect the one person who had ever accepted him for him. No one knew how long the battle went on for. Kagome finally dared to open her eyes. The battle was just finished. Inuyasha had won. Koga was not dead. Just unconscious. (Me: I didn't want a lot of flames(I would have killed him but…)) The rest was a blur.

That next morning Inuyasha was lying on the cot. He felt something missing though. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Kagome was gone, but he could still smell her scent close. He slowly got up and went outside. No one was awake yet, but Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was sitting down in the grass staring into space. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You're not well enough to be walking around yet. What are you doing out here?" Kagome said worriedly as she ran over to the hanyou and helped him over.

"I could ask you the very same thing." Inuyasha quietly said with a small grin.

Kagome sighed. "I was just thinking about the last couple of days. They have been so chaotic. I just needed a while to think about it all." Kagome said looking at the rising sun.

"Oh," Inuyasha replied simply. He looked at the sky too.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him. "Inuyasha," she said in almost a whisper. Inuyasha looked at her. "I want a rematch." She said with a small smile on her lips. She raised her head off his shoulder.

Inuyasha looked confused. "What do you mean rematch."

Kagome giggled quietly. "Don't you remember our staring contest?" She asked.

"Oh yea," He said pondering. "Ok, on my count. 1, 2, 3, go!" The two stared at each other for about 20 seconds before Kagome moved closer to him. She kissed him passionately on the lips. And you know what? He kissed back.

THE END

A/N: AWWW! THE FLUFFYNESS! So, what did you think? Did you like how it ended? Review and tell me! (Puppy-dog eyes) Please? Also, someone said that my story touched them. Well thank you. Even though I was writing it, it touched me.


End file.
